badger_burrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Tabbers (Test)
Dragons= Dragons are a primary mechanic in School of Dragons. Each player begins the game by choosing their first dragon and from there each player can continue on to obtain other dragons, either through spending coins or gems, by completing Stable Missions, or by earning certain dragons through the completion of quests. |-|Aging and Development= Dragons have four stages: Egg, Tinytooth (baby), Shortwing (teen), and Broadwing (adult). With the exception of the Gronckle, Hideous Zippleback, Deadly Nadder, and Monstrous Nightmare, all eggs save that of your starter dragon take twelve hours to hatch. Incubating eggs have a Hatch Now option which allows a player to spend gems to hatch their egg right away. The cost varies by the species of the egg despite the fact that almost all eggs take the same amount of time to hatch. Additionally, the Hatch Now cost does not decrease as the egg gets closer to its default hatching time. When your dragon reaches the Shortwing stage (levels 5-9), you can mount and glide with your dragon. In the Broadwing stage (level 10 and beyond), your dragon can be mounted and flown. When mounted on your dragon, you are capable of shooting fireballs at fire pits and ships in the battle events. For more information on how to glide and fly, see the Flying & Gliding page. |-|Energy and Happiness= Each dragon has an energy bar and a happiness bar. As a dragon levels up, its maximum energy increases. All dragons have a happiness bar of 100 that does not change as it levels. A dragon's happiness will gradually go down as you play and shooting fireballs will expedite that process. A dragon's happiness will never reach zero, only one. An unhappy dragon will walk slower, fly slower, and can not glide as far as a happy one, in addition to not being able to shoot fireballs. Energy, however, will gradually increase over time. Collecting nearby items, completing tasks, and playing minigames will decrease a dragon's energy; when its energy is depleted, it can no longer do any of these tasks. To increase a dragon's energy, feed it fish or chicken eggs. To increase a dragon's happiness, play with it or feed it certain species of fish. Note that eels will neither give your dragon energy or happiness--in fact, they will decrease your dragon's happiness--though they will provide experience. The only exception to this are Typhoomerangs, Death Songs, and Slithersongs, which will gain energy from eating eels. |-|Stats= Each dragon species has five primary stats that help set it apart from other species. The stats are all rank from one to ten, with ten being the strongest and one being the weakest. The Fireworm Queen is the only dragon that has a stat greater than 10. Occasionally School of Dragons updates the stats of a given species. Notable examples of this include the Hideous Zippleback, the Snow Wraith, and the Screaming Death. Max Speed: This determines your dragon's speed in Flight Club, Thunder Run Racing, and normal gameplay. Pitch Rate: This determines how quickly a dragon can ascend and descend. Turn Rate: This shows how agile your dragon is and how tightly it can make turns. Acceleration: This measures how quickly your dragon can reach its maximum speed. Fire Power: The meaning of this stat is currently unknown; the number of shots vary per dragon but there appears to be no correlation between shot limit, damage per hit, and fire power. As an example, the Fireworm Queen has 10.3 fire power, 6 shots, 15 base damage per shot, and 672 HP at level 20. A Thunderdrum also has 6 shots and 15 base damage, has 685 HP at level 20, and yet only has a fire power of 8.3 Secondary stats include: HP (Hit Points): This is how much health your dragon has. Use only in battle events, HP is inversely proportional to how many players are participating in said event. HP regeneration: How much and how fast your dragon recovers HP without the need to visit a Recovery Camp. Firing speed: After firing a shot, every dragon has a cool-down period during which they can't fire. This stat determines how many seconds that cool-down lasts for Fire recharge speed: Dragons recover shots over time, even without the use of a Recovery Camp. This stat determines how many seconds it takes to recover one shot. Critical hit chance: This stat determines the odds for each species to land a critical hit, which does two times a species base damage. Firing range: This stat effects how near or far a dragon of a given species needs to be to a target before the firing reticle will appear. For a stat-comparison of all currently-released dragon species, click here. Category:Test Page Category:Pages